


Shut up and kiss me already.

by Laura11333



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Second War with Voldemort, ginny has a crush on luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura11333/pseuds/Laura11333
Summary: Ginny and Luna are enjoying one of their last days at Hogwarts but Luna is scared that she will lose her friends after Hogwarts. Ginny assures her that she could never forget about her.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Shut up and kiss me already.

”I can’t believe that we’re almost done.”

It was Ginny and Luna’s 7th and with that final school year and they were almost through with exams. The only ones they had left were potion theory for Ginny and Transfiguration Praxis for Luna before they would leave Hogwarts for the last time. It had been a long and stressful year, especially in the beginning since everyone was still recovering from the battle.

Parts of the Castle were being rebuilt and they had arranged for a big funeral to celebrate every brave fighter that had fallen but all of this still hadn’t kept the teachers from giving them a humongous amount of homework and constantly remind the 7th year students of Exams.

Their year, in general, had changed a lot because people like Hermione who were in hiding had joined them to complete their education and others were missing completely. Harry and Ron had decided against finishing their last year and instead of taking up their Auror training but they often came to visit them since Ron and Hermione were dating. Ginny and Harry hadn’t gotten back together though. After everything they’d been through, they both took a break and came to the conclusion that they were better as friends than as a romantic couple. Not that Ginny’s decision was in any way influenced by a certain blond Ravenclaw that was currently staring thoughtfully out onto the lake.

“What are you thinking about?” Ginny poked Luna’s side questioningly making her giggle. “Everything is ending. I will miss having friends.”

At that Ginny sat up straight looking st the other girl in confusion. “What do you mean Luna? You will still have me, Harry, Neville, and I bet Ron and Hermione too. We won’t abandon or forget you just because school is over.” Mumbling to herself she added. “Not that I could ever forget you.”

“What did you say.” Luna turned her head to look at her redhead friend whose face was beginning to compete with her hair in terms of colour. But it was then and there that Ginny decided to act like the Gryffindor she was and act on her feelings. “I said that I couldn’t forget you. Luna, I need to tell you something.” They shuffled around till they sat directly opposite off each other and Ginny took a last deep breath. “You know that Harry and I broke up because we were better as friends but it was also because” She tried to find the right words before just blurting it out. “Because I fell in love with you.” Luna was just staring at her now her silvery grey eyes big with surprise and something Ginny couldn’t quite figure out yet.”I saw you standing up for the smaller kids, take beatings without a word, and risking yourself to make sure others were safe all while still keeping hope and I fell in love with you Luna. Do you hate me now?”

Luna was still staring and Ginny was honestly getting kind of scared that she was not reacting but before she could register it Luna had leaned over taking Ginny’s face in her hands. “Luna?” “Just shut up and kiss me already.” The blond whispered and pressed her lips onto Ginny’s.


End file.
